Sage Art: Electromagnetism: Unquenchable Tempest
|image=Kitjutsu - Thunder Realm.png |kanji=仙法・電磁気・渇く嵐, |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Senpō: Denjiki: Kawaku Arashi |parent jutsu=Electromagnetic Avatar Mode, Genesis of Changing Charges, Kirin, Fangs of Lightning, Lightning Release: Thunder Gate, Thunderswords Technique: Thunderbolt, |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Chakra Flow, Senjutsu, Fighting Style |jutsu type=Lightning Release, Yin-Yang Release, Chakra Flow, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kei Yotsuki |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Sage Art: Electromagnetism: Unquenchable Tempest (仙法・電磁気・渇く嵐, Senpō: Denjiki: Kawaku Arashi) is a senjutsu used in the Electromagnetic Avatar Mode. Overview Invoking the dragon of the Kiba swords, the user manipulates the natural energy around, similar to Genesis of Changing Charges (or even Tenpenchii, but not as enormous as the Ten Tails) to create large scale thunderstorms. Massive amounts of natural electromagnetism are involved in this technique as well, along with thunder vibrations, heat and radiation. It can also create miniature windstorms as well. The storm rages on, decimating anything in its path. The storm and natural em energy around is at the user's command, and so is its power. The Kiba swords allow the user to use Fangs of Lightning, Lightning Release: Thunder Gate, and Thunderswords Technique: Thunderbolt with ease. This technique essentially combines them with senjutsu, making them much more powerful and deadly. It allows natural lightning bolts, along with the natural charges and em energy about in the air to be manipulated at the user's command, and can be shaped into various constructs. This also includes some byproducts, such as thunder, heat and radiation. A powerful storm, it can do more than just destruction. As a power of the Kiba swords (which Kei has combined chakras with), the user can absorb natural electromagnetic energy to fight without tiring. While a powerful technique, this is it's most important function. It increases the amount of energy the caster can recharge from, allowing for this technique to stay active for a very long time if unhindered. Improvement Adding some other abilities, such as a mist of poisoned iron gold sand, can increase the deadliness of this technique, causing the very air to become deadly to most. With collaboration, this technique can become even stronger. Usually Shunrai assists Kei in this, adding his Storm Release prowess. Gallery Stormy.png KaguyaThunderstorm.png Stormcreation.png See Also *Tenpenchii~The lightning storms. *Quintessence of the Scintillant Lightning Trivia *Credit to User:Ash9876 for providing the translation. *Credit to the anime, this is just an expansion on the abilities of the Kiba swords given in the anime. Even in the manga, with Ameyuri's powers. *This is said to be one of Kei's strongest techniques, modeled after the deadly lightning storms he grew up in the changing Kumogakure and Land of Lightning. It's not one that he uses often though. *This is believed to be one of the most powerful techniques of the kiba swords. *It is suspected that this could be made more powerful, if Kei invoked his special colored lightning styles into it or his stronger lightning styles, such as dark and positive.